Rob Action
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Knowing that each leading Victorious girl is different, Robbie has something special lined up for each one. Which confession will you enjoy reading the most? *Cabbie, RADE, Rori, Tribbie chapters*
1. Queen Valentine

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**Do you like haikus? For reasons that cannot be explained, an idea occurred to me that before each chapter begins, I should throw in a haiku.**

**_My Queen Valentine_**

**_No other girl as sweet as her_**

**_A truly great pair_**

**The latter part of Robbie's scene involving the punch was inspired from the anime series "Clannad: After Story." **

* * *

><p>Robbie Shapiro, the man with frizzy hair that sometimes found it awkward to talk to women. Fellas, who has not been in the following situation before- you see a girl for the first time and by golly, you act like Goofy. The heart flutters, breathing becomes labored, and your eyes transform. Eyes transform you may be wondering… that's exactly what I'm talking about, the irises turn into words- three on the left and two on the right.<p>

_I think I'm… in love._

That girl walks past you as a result of this, not noticing she was the reason you stood stationary. That's how it went when Robbie saw Cat Valentine for the first time. Her hair was in a ponytail resting on her shoulder.

"Rex."

"What man, did you not see that girl wave at you?"

"You're going to need to be specific because I had eyes for one girl."

"Yeah the only girl that, _I don't know why_, looked right at you." Robbie palmed his forehead in frustration as he made his way to his locker.

"Rex?"

"What now man?"

"I'm in love with that girl."

**_I'm in love with that girl._**

The kept resonating in Robbie's mind for the past few years as Robbie and Cat grew to be good friend with the group and each other. It did not help that single Robbie would feel a twinge of jealousy when Cat was flirting with other people. They had one year left- it was now or never for Robbie as the fall months raced by and it was the middle of February. Andre and Tori linked up while Bade was solid, leaving the remaining boy and girl of the group single… and they were not mingling _like that_ with each other.

Many attempts were made to get them together, but excuses were made to not link. The fourteenth day of February had arrived, making Holly Arts the unofficial Valentine's Day central. Sikowitz always had a surprise for his students on this day. He must've been under the weather because he let everyone "have at it" with that they could do.

"Two minutes tops, you'll fail the assignment if you go over." So everyone started doing their scenes… Robbie could not watch any of it. He had something planned, but was not sure if he could do it, on this day of days.

"Robbie, you're next!" Everyone turned to Robbie as he started his ascent to the stage. One foot touched the first stair step and then in a surprise turn of events, Robbie ran out of the classroom much to the shock of his classmates. Sikowitz seemed indifferent to it, calling out Cat's name to go next.

"Kay kay!"

"Great job, you pas!" Cat was confused, not having performed one iota of her scene. She asked Sikowitz if she still could perform her scene.

"No need, you passed already."

"Phooey!"

"What you can do though is go fetch Robbie so he won't skip town."

"Oh no! Don't leave Robbie, I'm on my way!" Cat ran out of the classroom to a raucous round of applause… seems that what Robbie swore Sikowitz to secrecy, he told the entire class before the man arrived and made them play along. Cat wasn't told anything because she will witness first hand Robbie's scene.

* * *

><p>Robbie was sitting on the stair steps, face hidden in his hoodie, as his head was resting on the handle bar. He could not do it. Was the last 3.5 years of his life even noteworthy if this could be done? Robbie continued to mope when Cat called out his name.<p>

"Robbie, there you are! Sikowitz says you have to go back to class now."

"I'm never going back! My bags are packed, so all I need is to go back home, get them and skip town."

"So it's true then. You can't leave Hollywood Arts." Cat was now sitting next to Robbie, fiercely hugging him to prevent him from leaving.

"Cat I made my decision, goodbye." Robbie left Cat sitting there, tears streaming down her face. Someone she really cared about dearly was about to leave- on her last namesake's day. Words were starting to form in Cat's mouth when a loud noise could be heard from Robbie's locker.

_Nobody move, this moment is theirs and theirs only!_

Cat saw Robbie without his hoodie but rather it was wrapped around his hand. She asked him why his hoodie was wrapped around his hand.

"I punched my locker in anger and as you can see, well, remove the hoodie Cat." Cat carefully removed the hoodie to see a fast-swelling right hand.

"Pretty bad huh?"

"What were you thinking? Your hand is a mess." Cat had zero first aid on her, so she could only watch helplessly as Robbie poked at his hand and wincing in pain. He was gearing up to punch his locker again but Cat grabbed his arm in order to not let that happen.

"Stop it. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself again!" They wrestled around until reaching exhaustion, where both Robbie and Cat's respective backs were against the Lakers as they slowly slid down in a heap.

"Robbie, what's with you? Why did you run away from doing your scene?"

"I couldn't think of a scene that would best express my feelings…" Robbie purposely let that trail as Cat's ears perked up. "What feelings are you talking about?"

"I did not have anything planned for a scene. I thought that by doing all this, Sikowitz would count it as an assignment and lucky for me, he accepted." Cat did not seem convinced as she edged closer to Robbie so he can say something else.

"This is my final Valentine's Day at Hollywood Arts and I couldn't keep my feelings a secret anymore."

"Huh?"

"Look, me punching my locker was not planned. It symbolized how I would feel at year's end- where we would all be graduating and I had failed to say what I really feel about you."

"How you feel… about _me_?" Robbie nodded as he held Cat's hand as she listened. He asked her if she remembered the first time they saw each other.

"I think you were standing still, kinda frozen like something was, I don't know, scaring you?" Robbie asked Cat if she had any idea why that was so, but she had no idea.

"Those were my first moments at Hollywood Arts… the reason that I stood there like that the first day was because I saw a girl and fell in love with said girl at first sight. Cat Valentine, I'm madly in love with you and have been since that day. I could never forgive myself if we graduated without me telling you how I fee. It's okay if you don't feel the same." Cat pounced atop of Robbie as she connected his lips with hers. One slow kiss led to several intimate ones as they resumed their initial back positions against the lockers. They were chilling there for a few minutes while holding hands, sharing laughs and overall just becoming cemented.

"I too have something to say." Cat rested her head on Robbie's shoulder as she told of how she really didn't know who he was at first but as she got to know him, she saw what kind of man he was and thus grew smitten over him. From thereon, feelings grew until they manifested into those of love.

"I love you too Robbie."

"Do you realize how happy a man you made me?" Cat smiled as she motioned for both of them to get up and head back to class. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Robbie and Cat told each other in unison which was capped off with a quick peck on the lips. The best bell in the world rang as students filed out of classes towards the outside for lunch.

"You two never returned!" Beck and Jade saw Robbie and Cat stand very close to each other. Beck dapped Robbie as Jade gave Cat a warming smile, thus saying goodbyes and with promises made to video chat later.

"You two going to going to have lunch with us?" Andre and Tori ran up to them, hand in hand. Cat said that she and Robbie will be joining them shortly.

"Okay, see ya!" Tori jumped on Andre's back as she was given a piggyback ride outside, cracking some jokes as their silhouette eventually went out of view.

"We have a few months left before we graduate, don't we Cat?" Little Red nodded as Robbie started walking, stopping a few paces after in a similar pose as was during their first meeting. Turning his head just enough so that his girl could see, Robbie flashed a happy smile. Cat was fighting back tears as Robbie extended his hand and she took it, signaling the togetherness they would have as the final months of their Hollywood Arts lives ticked on.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be Rade.<strong>


	2. Jade Belle

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**Raders worldwide will be proud of me after reading this chapter. I feel like I captured the essence of what a Rade chapter should be. I hope you all agree and enjoy reading this chapter (and review? ^_^), titled **_**Jade Belle.**_

_**No one more unique**_

_**You portray "that girl" better**_

… _**beautiful Jade Belle**_

* * *

><p>He could not help the stares he gave whenever Jade was around. Every love of Robbie's brain was observant as she walked past him in the halls or when she performed scenes in class. On the outside, Jade gave a portrayal as that of a stone-cold bitch. That certainly is not true on the inside, Robbie was sure of that. There was a crevice, he believed, somewhere in that West belle that showed the girly side of Jade; one that would be the best thing to ever happen to any man if they were to ever find it. The problem was that Jade's a boyfriend, Beck, was so nomadic and abnormally chill that just having a beautiful girl in his arms was enough for him. Compliments were said, but nothing more.<p>

"That dude needs to show Jade that he's willing to go that extra mile. If that does not happen, he's going to be in hot water with her."

"What about Jade and going the extra mile?" Tori overheard Robbie talking to Rex about Jade; well, some key words she overheard and wanted to get more information. Robbie tried to play it cool, talking about how Rex was referring to one of his Northridge girls tweeting about how she loved the show "Made" on mtv.

"Can't be true, I heard Jade's name king said, and something about going the extra mile. Were you,"

"I wasn't talking about Jade,"

"What about my girlfriend?" Robbie froze as Beck now appeared, looking first at Tori, who gave her a wink and then at Robbie, who was sweating beads because of the Oliver eyebrows and lips that narrowed as he gazed at him.

"Nothing was said about your girlfriend." Beck was content with that, save for the bomb he dropped as he walked away. "I think I'm going to break up with her." That there was an anime moment in and of itself- Robbie, Rex, and Tori looked at Beck with a stunned look of shock as he shrugged his shoulders and continued off.

"Poor Jade, we got to tell her."

"No we don't Robbie, Beck said not to."

"Not quite…" Robbie had to practically beg, but he convinced Tori to invite Jade over to her home so they could hang out, and where she would be told of Beck's plan to break up with her. The plan went accordingly. Jade, along with Robbie and Cat, all had fun while having pizza and watching Cabin Fever 2. Tori pulled Jade to the side after Robbie and Cat left. Beck's plan was told to her, but she laughed it off, not wanting to believe such a thing would happen.

* * *

><p>Well… it did happen and Jade was so distraught, so crushed of the breakup and its timing, she came to school for the next few days with pitch black bags under her eyes.<p>

_Damn that tool, look how he left Jade._

Jade still hung around her friends during this time, without Beck being around of course. Tori and Cat, for fear of what Jade usually does to her food, only occasionally asked how she was doing. If the burrito was only being poked with the fork, it meant that she was alright. Some days an entire bottle of Tapatio that Jade brought from home was pour all over the burrito- those days were not good ones. Just like anyone who was ever dumped, Jade's moods the days after being dumped spiked or dropped when things such as PDAs were being done. That made her feel like absolute crap because… sure she did not like showing such affection and being obnoxious about it, but that reassuring arm that was around her was enough and it made her feel happy.

Jade walks outside during lunch one day and sees Tori and friends by The Grub Truck all chirpy, overhearing what they were going to do with their vacations. Something about going to Yerba and performing for the chancellor.

"Jade you want to go with us?" From the corner of her eye, Tori sees Jade stand a few feet away with a somber look on her face. Everyone turns around to see Jade in a better mood than usual. She smiles as "yes" is about to be said. Cat could not contain her excitement, jumping to Jade and giving her a hug.

"We're going to have so much fun together!"

"It will be good to get away from the country. I originally-" Tori bit her lip because she was setting herself up for another cry.

"… to SING, that's what you wanted to say, right Jade?"

"Let me finish." Jade stopped to collect her thoughts and take a sip of her latte. Her seemingly positive mood changed with her not even bothering to put up a fight.

"It will be good to get away from the country since I was originally going _to go to Cancun_…" Jade threw down her latte and ran off, leaving Tori, Cat, and Andre stunned that a complete 180 was done.

"What do we do now? It would be really helpful if Jade came to Yerba with us."

"I can talk to her?"

"Doesn't Jade kinda not like you?"

"I know Cat, but… freaking Beck, why did you dump her?"

**xxx**

Jade slammed the door as she sat in the empty classroom, sitting down in the front aisle chair nearest the stage. She was not in the mood now to go anywhere, even though she really needed the trip to Yerba. Knowing herself the way she does, none of her friends were going to seek her out to convince her to go. So Jade was going to spend the vacation alone and with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

"Jade you in here?" Jade turned around and was stunned to find Robbie there and even more surprising was that Rex wasn't with him. Robbie asked if she was okay, to which Jade nodded yes as she cleaned her dripping makeup with her sleeves.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay. I understand if you want to be alone."

"It's okay, it's actually sweet that you came to ask." Robbie walked in and sat next to Jade as they began talking. Jade did not look at Robbie when she talked, but Robbie's eyes were superglued to Jade, not daring to take his eyes off of her.

"I thought that you would not want to talk to me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You… don't exactly think much of me." Jade chuckled as she rested her head on Robbie's shoulder, her warmth sending jolts all over his body; the good kind that a guy loves feeling.

_Days after Jade was dumped by Beck, she showed up on Tori's doorstep, still crying and mascara running down her face with no intention of cleaning up. Tori got her inside and offered a towel to wipe her face, to which she took to clean up. _

"_How are you holding up Jade?"_

"_Crappy, can't believe he would do that to me. I thought that we were doing good, then he just __**dumps me**__. I don't know what to do with myself." Tori was silent throughout Jade's little rant. I mean, what could she say that would make Jade feel better? Nothing could be said due to the fact that her emotions were still raw._

"_We're really worried about you Jade."_

"_Don't be, it's Beck's fault for dumping me."_

"_If it makes you feel any better… Robbie is pleading with Beck to get back together with you."_

"_**Wait, Robbie wants me to get back together with Beck?**__"_

"_He hates that you are sad and also how he can't do anything. The best thing he felt that he could help out with is by trying to get you back together with Beck."_

"So you really tried to get me back together with Beck?" Jade's head remained on Robbie's shoulder, but he suddenly got up and headed onto the stage.

"I hated how you were dumped. You were so sad and dejected- I too felt that pain."

"Really?"

"Yes. I care about Jade, a lot, and it crushed me when you were feeling down like that and could not do anything about it." Robbie walked around the stage, debated whether he should perform _that scene_ he was working on.

"I was going to perform something for you that explained just what exactly I feel for you, but I'm just going to tell you." Jade sat upright, not knowing what Robbie meant by _what exactly I feel for you_.

"I'm just going to say it because I cannot contain these emotions within me anymore- I'm in love with you Jade. I realize that a beautiful girl like you would never find someone like me desirable, but that did not hinder what I felt. I love you so much, it killed me what was done to you. For someone to do _that _to you is unforgivable."

"**Just know that if you were my girlfriend, that would **_**never **_**happen. You would always get treated right and be spoiled rich with my love, and why would that be Jade? It runs for infinity, which means I'll never stop loving you. I'll always be by your side so that if/when times get tough, you won't ever have to walk that path alone. I'll be that rock, something steady and dependable for you to lean on. You'll always smile and be happy."**

"That's what I wanted to say. Now you know how I feel." Robbie calmly walks down the steps and doesn't make it very far past Jade when his arm is grabbed.

"Jade?" Jade whips her hair back to reveal a glowing face and smile. She pulls in Robbie close as they both close their eyes. Robbie instinctively touches Jade's forehead with his, then pulls back as she places her head on his chest, the smiling remaining.

"I love you Jade." Jade looks at Robbie as she is glowing even more now as both their eyes once again close and the faces close in. A quick is given, followed by some steam-powered making out.

"I love you too Robbie." Jade said breathlessly, grabbing her bag and linking arms with her new boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Rori will be the pairing next chapter.<strong>


	3. Toro Belleza

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

_**THE Steamboat Suzy**_

_**You are always cute**_

_**Looks, asks… **__**please say yes**_

* * *

><p>He saw the iCarly web cast, one of the many millions of views that had done so. Adjectives such as tool and scumbag would not be appropriate enough to describe what Stephen did, Robbie thought to himself. Since Tori had asked for directions to Sikowitz's class her first day of school, Robbie thought something of her. Gradually, the thoughts turned to feelings, but he quickly suppressed them because whatever it was, "they came about because a girl actually talked to me." At least that's what Rex would say; however, Robbie, like Rickey Henderson, speaks for Robbie and Robbie only. Long before the web cast was seen by him, we go back to the Kenan Thompson party- Robbie had just seen Tori reappear after a long absence, and she was not happy. Sadness registered in her face but being the trooper that she was, it did not deter her from having a great time at the party.<p>

Tori seemed to be in good spirits in the weeks after the party, but the ever-observant Robbie saw through all that. The younger Vega sister was still stinging inside from what Stephen did to her and from Robbie's point of view; the web cast humiliation didn't seem enough for her. He wasn't sure how valid his next comment was, but select women have a way to mask what they are truly feeling inside.

"Hey Tori, how's that pizza?" Robbie asked one day during lunch. He noticed that she was sitting all alone and sensing an opportunity to talk to her, he opted to have lunch with her, bypassing lunching with Slap buddies. Tori looked at Robbie smiling and told him that she wasn't eating pizza.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn that you were. Cat didn't murder your lunch with that Sky Store juicer again, did she?"

"No, Cat returned that thing a long time ago remember?"

"Oh you're right, I forgot about that." Robbie smiled at Tori who played with her hair for a bit before getting back to eating her sandwich and green tea. After taking the last bite of her sandwich, she asked Robbie where Rex was.

"Rex is never nice to you, so I put him in my locker with a juice box to keep him hydrated."

"Oh don't do that to him, he's cool with me."

"Tori you don't understand- he doesn't think highly of you at all. As a matter of fact,"

"Yes?" Tori took a sip of her green tea and got closer to Robbie, faces almost touching each other. Ironically, Robbie was talking with his eyes closed, saying all of the things that Rex said about her. When he finally opened his eyes, Tori had returned to her original position at the table and was drinking the last bit of her green tea.

"I guess I'll be going then."

"There's nothing else you want to talk about?" Robbie had already gotten up and was in the process of waiving goodbye, but hesitated when asked this. He really wanted to tell her about what his thoughts were of Stephen's action, but decided not to since it had already occurred long ago.

"Nope, nothing else; I really must be going now. Let's chat later?"

"Alright." Robbie, flush with embarrassment, walks away in haste. He felt as though he blew an opportunity with the girl... the things he wanted to say to Tori simply would not form into words. Robbie would make a note to punch his locker before after taking Rex out of there. He didn't notice leaving Tori with a disappointed look on her face. She knew what he wanted to say, but she didn't know what else he was going to say that further heightened his reaction to that night; words that he was slowly coming to grips of saying.

* * *

><p>"How was the juice Rex?" Robbie got his puppet from the locker and was promptly tossed the juice box; something he grew accustomed to and understood with being a yes for an answer. Rex asked what he did during lunch.<p>

"Well, people usually eat during lunch, so I was doing that."

"Did you eat with Tori?"

"Yes, I don't know what that has to do with anything…" Rex put a hand over his forehead and shook his head. It was painfully obvious since the party that any feelings Robbie had for Tori were not those of like- it had advance far more than that the moment he spoke his displeasure of what Stephen did to her with such passion and anger in his voice.

"You really care about Tori Rob, don't kid yourself."

"What? Far from it."

"Oh you don't?"

"Right, I don't care, oh…" Robbie wanted to sever his tongue upon seeing Tori standing there all stunned, with Cat and Trina on the flanks. She dropped her books and covered her mouth as her eyes began to water.

"I understand now Robbie,"

"I didn't mean it like that Tori, you have to believe me." Trina stepped in front of her sister as protection, glaring gatling bullets at Robbie, who really wished he was born without a tongue nor a foot. He wanted to hold Tori and tell her that he really did not mean it like that but damages were already done. Trina told him to just walk away and not say another word to his sister.

"Let me set things right," Robbie pleaded to Trina, but Cat chimed in and told him that it was not the right time to say such things. Tongue in cheek, Robbie nodded in agreement that it was not the right time and walked away, telling himself that he was going to talk to Tori soon when she would be at her most receptive of moods.

**xxx**

Tori was flipping through the channels, growing more irritated when romance was on. Trina told her when they got home that it was not like her to react like that, suggesting that some deep thinking needed to be done.

"You got really emotional over something that was said… by _Robbie_." By this point, everyone had already told her what Robbie did and said since the party. During the mashed sing-along, Robbie would not stop looking at Tori with a face that doubled of sympathy and then one of feelings. Of course feelings are synonymous with facial expressions; that is something universally agreed upon. Tori wished she tuned in more to what Robbie did at the party- sweet revenge was indeed had after putting Stephen on blast; however, she was still hurting but put on her game face when it came time to perform.

What Tori kept scratching her head at is why Robbie fiercely defended her like that and more importantly, why she seemed so devastated at what he was saying. She buried her face in her hands in exasperation, wishing Trina hadn't shooed Robbie away so that he could've explained himself to her. Trina came down to grab bottled water when the doorbell rang. Tori jumped to get it but her sister said **freeze** as she was downing the water whilst opening the door.

"What are you doing here; she doesn't want to see you right now!"

"Who is that, Robbie?"

"Tori, hey! Can we talk?" Tori put on a light jacket, pushed Trina aside as she accompanied Robbie outside and closed the door behind them. Her hoodie was up as she crossed her arms, tapping the feet as she waited patiently for Robbie to speak. Robbie went to give her a hug, but she declined.

"… do you have your key?"

"Robbie…"

"I was nervous coming over here. I mean, I still am because well, how do I go about saying this?"

"I'm sorry about the other day, what I said came out wrong." Tori, hoodie covering half her face, remembered what Robbie said the other day. He hadn't noticed when she came around; maybe she should've said something that let it be known that she was there?

"You didn't really mean it like everyone made it out to be huh?"

"Not at all! If they had actually listened to the _way_ I said it… I don't just care about you."

"Yeah they need better ears; _wait, what was that?_" Tori's arms were no longer crossing as she looked intently at Robbie.

"Did you hear that Tori? Since the party, no probably way before then; whenever I thought of you, my stomach did flips and my chest felt light. I cannot stop thinking about you Tori. During lunch that day, I felt your breath when I was talking with my eyes closed and that told me your face was close to mine." Tori couldn't help but smile and admire Robbie's observance, even with his eyes closed. She no longer was wearing the hoodie and was leaning against her door, hands resting on her tailbone.

"I don't just care about you Tori Vega… I'm in love with you." Robbie looked at Tori, who once again had her mouth covered by her hands as the seal in her irises concealing the water shattered, letting that steady stream of water flow freely.

"I really, truly love you Tori. It killed me what happened at that party- just know that if you were my girl, that ish would never happen. I'll always be truthful and honest with you, like how I'm being right now." To further his point, Robbie once again went to go hug Tori and again she declined, but with a twist… with glow fast encompassing her face, Tori held hands with Robbie as she let herself get pulled in by him, followed by switching the style up.

"_Te amo Tori Vega_," Robbie cooed as he kissed her. A breeze quickly blew past, causing both respective hoodies to lift up as Robbie and Tori pulled away. He couldn't help but feeling that nothing else was important at the moment but the girl looking at him, smiling from ear to ear.

"_Te amo Roberto_." Tori couldn't help but feeling that her life was going to be victorious from there on out.

* * *

><p><strong>What are your thoughts? Apologies for taking so long to post the Rori chapter; another story I'm working on, Trig, has been taking most of my writing time lately.<strong>

**Tribbie is the next and final chapter of Rob Action.**


	4. Trina Prime

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**This chapter will be from Robbie's POV, with the italics being a regular flashback. It will be AUish. Inspiration from this chapter came from the MTV show **_**Awkward **_**specifically, the recent episode "The Scarlet Eye." My reasoning behind said inspiration is (and you will likely laugh at what I'm going to tell you…) was if the Awkward setting used Victorious characters, it would be a good fit. For this chapter, I decided to roll with this, and for those of you who have watched Awkward and are familiar with the scene behind the dumpster, that's where things will "begin." Enjoy the chapter (leave reviews!) **

**#haikutime:**

_**Tribbie conclusion**_

_**Chicago, pickles, lip gloss**_

_**Say the next lines please**_

* * *

><p>Summer was drawing to a close as the lame ass dance went on. Of course everyone let loose, girls shaking what was included in their suit and the men standing there, um, absorbing it. I was one of the few who were observing it all, sitting in the stands hopeful that one of the baby girls would yank me from my perch and let me have my moment to be Mr. Absorbency (<em>word to Spongebob Squarepants<em>). Alas, throughout the night, not one girl yanked me from where I was at. I may be a lame, but even someone such as me flirted with all the girls I could.

**xxx**

_There were strict rules at the camp that made it clear under no circumstances; parties would not be allowed to occur. This did not deter select counselors whom found a "secret spot" a couple of miles from the campsite that was the golden area for a party. Invitations were given to most people in the camp... except for Robbie. Upset that he did not get invited but still desiring to go to the party, he followed one of the invitees until they reached the secret area of the party._

"_No wonder this was so under wraps… this area is beautiful." There were makeshift tables for beer pongs and of course, several kegs for beerful refreshment. One of the organizers, who was in charge of the music that played just loud enough to not warrant punishment._

"_What are you doing here Shapiro; no one invited your lame ass!"_

"_I know, but I really wanted to drink some beer."_

"_Please let me stay, I will not tell anyone." The guy accepted that and handed Robbie a cup of what he thought was beer, but was instead something smelling of hard liquor. He asked if he could have beer, but the dude was long gone, causing Robbie to lament his cup or strong liquor. Per the code, he had to drink what he was given, so he did- he took a giant pull from his cup and immediately started gagging. It must have had a high proof because he was already feeling buzzed._

_**Whatever**__, Robbie thought, camp was ending soon so he might as well spit game at them girls because what's the worst thing that could happen? They'll say no if they are not interested in you; but as someone who is afraid of rejection, Robbie would take the answer extra hard. That was not going to happen as he was buzzed and "true colors" looked from his mind. _

_First few girls didn't even give Robbie the time of day, but out of the corner of his eye, there was a corner campfire. He decided to head over there and checks it out. As he got closer, he recognized good friend Beck and Andre, with an unidentified woman resting an arm on each respective shoulder. Also coming to view was Jade, Cat, and Tori and ruling one log all by her lonesome was the other Vega sister, Trina._

"_The fire sure does look exquisite,"_

"_and that's why no one invited you… you're WEIRD!" Everyone turned their attention to Trina, who was still staring at the night sky. Robbie cautiously sat on the log next to Trina while everyone looked at the newcomer to their campfire with a dumbfounded look on their face._

"_I'm Robbie Shapiro,"_

"_I know who you are."_

"_Oh, well that's great then!" Robbie took another pull from his cup and this was the pull that made him drunk. He asked the people around the campfire if they "luved the hahrd licquer in their cupz."_

"_We're all drinking dude, not __**hahrd licquer**__." Jade did a comical impression of what Robbie just said, which drew laughs from everyone, including Trina whom he had been looking at ever since he approached the campfire. If you sensitive in that way, it will affect you no matter how drunk you are. Confidence charred, Robbie set his cup down and stumbled away from the corner campfire and eventually, the party._

**xxx**

Damn, I spaced out for a minute there. I was messed up alright, and they had the nerve to laugh at me being drunk. Another hour the dance would be over and done with, and I would head home to… hold that thought, is that Trina looking at me. She seems to be dancing by her lonesome, but apparently is tired of that; I think? Whoa, she's walking toward me! She's really cute… snap out it Robbie, you are about to go dance.

"Robbie," she says in a soothing tone. Trina motions for me to get up and walk with her, so I do fully expecting to go dance. Little do I know that when we are on the dance floor the experience lasts for seconds.

"_Let's go someplace quiet." _Her glossed-up lips brushed my earlobe when she says this. The lights are dimmed on the dance floor, making our escape that much easier. Good thing we go about it that way because absolutely no one seemed to notice our exit through the double doors, finding a surprisingly spacious supply closet… that had a square-shaped space in the middle that could comfortably fit two teenagers. I'm getting all nervous in my insides when I forget that there is another person in the room with me.

Trina looks so beautiful in the faulty light, playing with her hair and then looking at me with a smile. I'm cleaning my glasses furiously, not sure if they needed to be cleaned or not.

"What are you doing?" she asks, now standing directly in front of me. I wing an answer, telling her that this is a pretty big supply closet. My mouth would not permit another word to be said because Trina seizes it and we soon press against the wall, cleaning each other's windows with our respective squeegees. It was hot passion; my first time going this far with a girl so I made sure my best effort was given. We pull back and she is asking for more, which I'm more than happy to oblige to. After a while, both of us are leaning against the wall, sweat pouring and breathing heavily. I sense, from the look she gives, that she is going to kiss me again, but I was in for a surprise when she grabs my crotch and begins to grope it- she's going down on me without my shorts being taken off!

"Whoa Trina what are you doing?" I tell her because I really have not gone this far with a girl and do not want to do something regrettable. **Whilst her hand stays cuffing my crotch**, she asks if I have ever done it.

"… have sex?"

"Precisely."

"I've never done it before, if that's what you are wondering." That was all the ammo she needed when, after getting up to make sure the door is locked and further dimming the lights, takes off her shirt and bra to reveal the most amazing pair of boobs I've ever seen.

"Son of a… _oh my God!_" As if on cue, all of the blood circulating through my body goes directly to my penis and damn does my meat extend! Trina, using her finger to play with her lower lips, starts to play with her vagina as she takes off my shorts and commences sucking my penis. I bust a little in her mouth as she swallows that, which we then proceed to have sex.

* * *

><p>It's been a few months since that amazing night, a night that my virginity was lost. Let's be real here: I made "it" do all kinds of stroking you can think of, in all of the positions. Trina loved it, and talked to me when school started, due to the likely fact that "it" was still on her mind and she wanted more of it. We did it once more, when she ceased talking to me. I mean, I figured such a time would happen because when you are in relations with a girl benefits-wise, there is an "expiration date" to the fun. It happened earlier than I expected, which left me sprung… and I thought <strong>I <strong>was smart? She got the impression that I liked her _liked her_ which triggered something in her to break things off.

Trina eventually started to talk to me after a weeks-long freeze, which I was more than happy to have happen. Her words did not suggest that sex was on her mind; rather she just wanted to _talk_. We did talk, but it just did not seem like the same chemistry as before… I know what you're thinking when reading this- It's all lust Robert, you don't really _cared_ about her like that. If you're one of those people, then you do not know just do not know what feelings I have when it comes to Trina, the Vega Angel.

**xxx**

We had a bonfire before the big game, something that my friends Beck and Andre had to drag me to. We get there, and Beck immediately sees Jade and tries once again to swoop her off her feet. Andre sees Tori and he goes off to her, leaving me all alone. I see Trina and she sees me, but barely acknowledges my presence. Whatever though, I'm at a bonfire! That's a win in itself right? Wrong, because when the flames got to crackling, every couple paired up and _held each other _while the flames peaked and then went back to an ember. This pissed me off because 1) Trina was not in my arms and 2) everyone was saying "I love you" to each other, and I did not hear a single word spoken! I swear sometimes, why must the world be so cruel to me sometimes? All I want is a girl to love, but I'm still single Robert.

I give an imaginative "F.U" to the bonfire and walk past the dumpsters to head home, believing the long walk would clear my head. My pace quickens when I hear mouth-sucking sounds, which only meant that people were engaging in the ol' tradition of making out behind the dumpster after the rivalry game bonfire.

"Great!" I tell everyone, "I hope you hickey yourselves." Yeah, that made me sound like a troll, but whatever the night was crap anyways. So this is how it was going to be for me; every year the rivalry game bonfire occurs, I'll be the only one not paired up watching fire crackle while everyone is happy, getting warmth from each other.

"That's so awesome,"

"What are you talking about?" Trina was leaning against the furthest dumpster from the bonfire, arms folded as her diamond eyes immediately shined my soul. Well, it started to a little bit before it repelled it. I told her that I was not in the mood for anything, especially not making out.

"Robbie, you know I don't take no for an answer." Damn, I lost again. I barely get a follicle past her before she pulls me in to press herself against my chest, which gets "it" to harden instantaneously.

"Trina, I don't want to be like this anymore."

"What," she says. I get frustrated because she does not get what I'm trying to say. So I tell her: I cannot be a guy who simply provides benefits. What is the next thing I say?

"Trina, my feelings for you have reached the point of no return." I leave it at that and head home, straight to my room without dinner. I fire up the laptop to read my latest blog post, which hasn't gotten so many views as my previous ones. Going to my editing page, I add a new post.

"_If you were to enter my bedroom via my window, that ascent would be rewarding._" I click send, shut down and slam down my laptop as I jump on my bed to sleep. What a damn night, I silently bemoan. What a way to experience something cool that should carry positive memories, but instead will forever have shit memories for me because… because… that's all I can get across because someone keeps tapping at my window. The tapping seems feminine, so I open it up and to my surprise, it's Trina.

"Trina?" She jumps in my room, clothes lining me in the process, but I'm not hurt at all by it. She has strong hands as she grabs my lanky body up from off the ground and plants a hot kiss. I'm glad I lost again because I return her heat with my own- _whew_, we slap saliva and our tongues are glad to meet each other once again. Afterwards, she pulls her phone from her pocket, which has my latest blog post.

"This was so beautiful… since when?" I get defensive as I tell her that we were first all about sex, which I cooperated with that 'agreement.'

"I couldn't help it that feelings were developed…"

"You have _those kinds of feelings_ for me?" I nod my head as I finally get the courage to tell her that I love her. I say all those beautiful things after one says the three words, and then shut it. What could she possibly think of this? Does she love me back? Does she want me too? Trina simply gives me one more hot kiss before leaving my room the same way she entered. I don't remember much else as I head to bed, waking up earlier than usual. Trying to make myself sleep some more, I fire up the laptop to check emails.

_You have a blog comment!_

Sweet, someone actually… commented on my one sentence blog, but who if it usually takes 12 hours before someone comments? I read the comment and it makes me truly happy.

"**I love you too Robbie. –Trina, your Vega Angel"**


End file.
